


The Train

by Tooort



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooort/pseuds/Tooort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто из них не знает, когда это началось.<br/>Никто из них не знает, когда это закончится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train

**Author's Note:**

> Так как это songfic, то я, конечно же, советую читать его, слушая песню, под которую он писался: Veto – Slowres. Главное, чтобы она стояла на повторе, без нее не получится почувствовать все те эмоции, которые я заложила в свой фик.

Блейн приходит на работу с утра, когда еще темно, и уходит, когда уже темно. В его голове давно засело ощущение того, что он живет в вечной тьме, не видя ни одного луча света, не чувствуя тепла солнца на своем лице. Жизнь от него как будто ускользает, и ему кажется, что он выпал из череды событий и дрейфует в темной холодной каверне. Чувство пустоты который день глухо сидит в сердце Блейна, сводя его с ума. Черная поверхность его наполированного стола не видит света не первую неделю и вечно стоит заваленная огромной кучей бумаг, с которыми Блейну никак не расправиться. Он пытается, его руки давно устали от перебирания никчемных листов, но все эти документы, договоры, заявления и разрешения превратились в одно белое пятно, которое постоянно перед его глазами, и даже во сне он часто видит это ужасное белое пятно, которое затем превращается в какую-то вязкую инстанцию, поглощая смуглое тело брюнета.

Замерзшими побелевшими кончиками пальцев сильные руки круговыми движениями медленно потирают виски уставшего парня в надежде размять их и возродить хоть какие-то силы для продолжения работы или просто убрать малейшую часть этой вечной усталости, которая неумолимо давит на голову и плечи парня в дорогом костюме, заставляя того сутулиться. Блейну кажется, что его спина больше никогда не выпрямится, что голову никогда не получится поднять, что он больше никогда не увидит солнечный свет.

Блейн понимает, что это просто еще одна холодная мертвая зима, которую надо пережить. Но разве свалишь все проблемы на время года? В глубине своей поблекшей души Блейн признает, что все началось не этой зимой, что это произошло намного раньше. Когда именно, он не вспомнит. Его память представляет собой старую потрепанную дверь, на которой облупилась давно пожелтевшая краска, что если дотронуться до нее, то все маленькие кусочки с загнутыми краями осыпятся, оголяя ржавую реальность. 

Каждые выходные его родители приезжают к нему в квартиру. Они заходят в пустующие холодные апартаменты, обставленные любителем минимализма. У них свой собственный ключ. Они не звонят, предупреждая сына о своем приезде, они знают, что он им не ответит. Родители не дают ему полностью отгородиться от этого мира. Блейн не хочет, чтобы кто-то лез в его жизнь. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то различными мертвыми афоризмами и помпезными проповедями вправлял ему мозги, пытаясь глухо достучаться до давно пропащего разума Блейна.

Его сознание сосредоточено на одной фигуре. На человеке, который загадочно просто появился в его однообразной серой жизни. Никто из них не помнит, когда это началось. Никто из них не знает, как это назвать. Блейн живет от пятницы до пятницы. Именно в этот день недели у него есть полная уверенность встретить его. 

Сегодня пятница. Блейн ненавидит часы над своей головой, которые каждым перемещением секундной стрелки бьют тяжелым ударом по его затуманенному мозгу, вызывая микроприступы боли. Блейн любит часы над своей головой, которые в обратном отсчете приближают его к спасению.

Стопка бумаг перестала расти, и Блейн не верит в это. Помотав головой в разные стороны не веря происходящему, он поднимает свои уставшие глаза и смотрит сквозь стеклянные стенки своего кабинета на пустующий офис. В который раз он так поднимает свои покрасневшие усталые глаза и видит, что в офисе никого нет? Каждый день. Он судорожно дергается, его взгляд одним моментом перемещается на циферблат часов. Еще чуть-чуть и он опоздает.

Когда он выходит на прохладную свободную от людей улицу, ему кажется, что он оживает. Свежий воздух исчезает где-то внутри носа Блейна, и возвращается обратно клубком горячего пара углекислого газа. Его легкие как будто очищаются от всей этой офисной безобразной комнатной атмосферы, наполняясь чарующей прохладой морозного воздуха. Блейн не чувствует холода несмотря на то, что его черное драповое пальто от какого-то модного парня висит на локте, он слишком поглощен этим ощущением свежести. Не дав себе окончательно забыться, Блейн проворно перепрыгивает подмерзшую лужу, покрытую легкой пленкой льда. Его торопливые шаги раздаются приятным скрипом снега под ногами. Он уже слышит противный механический голос девушки, объявляющей прибытия и отправления различных поездов, которые совсем не нужны Блейну.

На вокзале гораздо холоднее, чем на улице. В зале ожидания сидят несколько бродяг, которых не трогает местная охрана, оставив безуспешные попытки отделаться от этого гнилого сброда. Блейн быстрым шагом проходит мимо сборища алкашей, его нос непроизвольно морщится от запаха давно немытых тел и аромата перегара шести человек. Ему нужна касса в срочном порядке или он не успеет на тот самый поезд. Никто из них не помнит, когда это началось.

***

Flashback.

В очередной раз уставший Блейн не хочет ехать на своей иномарке домой, предпочитая проехаться на поезде. На следующей неделе от него хотят полный отчет за полгода, и все мысли о предстоящей сдаче работы съедают его мозг, и сейчас он просто нуждается в том, чтобы проветриться.

Предварительно купив билет на поезд, Блейн не торопясь приходит на вокзал и встает в темный угол перрона, где-то под покосившейся крышей. У него нет ни малейшего желания с кем-либо разговаривать, и на подходящий к нему силуэт парня, Блейн отворачивается другую сторону, ясно давая понять, что не хочет раскрывать свой рот. Но парень, не смотря на манипуляции Блейна, обходит его с другой стороны, пугая его таким внезапным ходом, что тот непроизвольно дергается.

– Сигареты не найдется? – нежный высокий голос, проникающий вглубь сознания Блейна, никак не сочетается с внешним видом парня, но прекрасно подходит к его кристально чистым голубым глазам. Светлая джинсовая куртка с клепаными плечами, небрежно накинутая на худощавые плечи, не выглядит подобранной по размеру, прикрывая ноги парня примерно до середины бедра. Глаза Блейна не могут оторваться от холодных омутов парня, на что тот усмехается, кривя губами. – Я вижу, что ты куришь, не жадничай.

Еще одно предложение, произнесенное этим завораживающим нежным голосом, заставляет Блейна очнуться и глянуть на себя. Действительно, в правой руке сигарета, дымок которой от безветрия струится куда-то ввысь, ползя по рукаву дорогого пиджака. Блейн начинает судорожно хлопать по карманам в поисках пачки, но чувствует лишь пустоту в них.

– Ты их в свой кейс положил, – парень улыбается, связывая что-то в груди Блейна в густой комок. – Ты не подумай, я не карманник, просто видел, как ты их убирал.

Блейн лишь молча лезет в свой кейс и достает оттуда пачку «Парламента», протягивая ее в раскрытом виде. Парень достает одну и с глухим "спасибо" разворачивается и уходит в сторону, открывая Блейну вид на себя со спины. Худощавые стройные ноги парня, облаченные в потертые серые джинсы с цепью на боку, заставляют брюнета нервно сглотнуть. Казалось, что звук позвякивающей цепи никогда не уйдет из его головы, даже, несмотря на то, что парень давно скрылся из вида.

Противный женский голос из динамика в который раз резанул по ушам, оповещая о посадке на поезд, который ждет Блейн. Безлюдный вагон встречает его холодом и пустотой, его кожа реагирует на температуру, покрываясь мурашками, бегущими по всему телу парня. В вагоне темно, лишь в его конце мигает одна сломанная флуоресцентная лампа, от ледяного света которой ни капли не теплеет. Блейн занимает место примерно посередине вагона, подальше от нагоняющей тоску лампы и заодно двери, от которой тянет холодом с улицы.

Поезд медленно отбывает, в вагоне по-прежнему никого, Блейн несказанно рад этому, так не хотел чьей-то компании и надоедливых разговоров. Он расслабляется, удобно устраивается на сиденье, отложив свой кейс в сторону. Он смотрит на мелькающие огни за окном, ему кажется, что они бесконечны. Внезапно за окном темнеет – поезд в тоннеле. Равномерный стук колес прерывает звук открывающейся двери. Мигающая лампа освещает силуэт вошедшего – тот парень с перрона. Он не торопливо проходит, садясь через сиденье напротив от Блейна. Поезд выезжает из тоннеля, лампа все медленнее мигает. Расслабленный Блейн расфокусированно смотрит на ангельски красивого парня в бунтарской одежде. Парень замечает его взгляд, но ничего не предпринимает, просто отворачиваясь в окно. Фантазия Блейна подкидывает ему картинки, где он сжимает бледные худые бедра крепкой хваткой. Неосознанно мотнув головой, Блейн пытается отделаться от вымышленной картины, призывая реакцию в своих штанах исчезнуть.

Он встает с сиденья, нервно берет свой кейс в руки и выходит в тамбур, чтобы перекурить, чтобы успокоиться. Поставив свой портфель на пол, он беспокойно чиркает зажигалкой, пытаясь добыть себе огня, но дрожащие пальцы, то ли от волнения, то ли от холода, плохо попадают по колесику кремния. Звук раздвигающейся двери и один щелчок автоматической зажигалки, и огонь появляется перед сигаретой Блейна. Он подкуривает и в знак немой благодарности кивает головой своему спасителю. Блейн уже ждет, как тот попросит сигарету, но парень стоит молча, облокотившись спиной на противоположную стенку от Блейна. Брюнет старается не смотреть на парня, но ничего не может поделать со своими неконтролируемыми глазами, которые упрямо скользят по фигуре юноши. Взгляд шатена же устремлен в пол, он слегка затуманен. Неожиданно он чувствует дыхание рядом с собой, медленно поворачивается. Взгляд голубых глаз пронизывает душу Блейна, тело парня застыло в какой-то нерешительности. Проходит одна секунда, один момент прежде, чем парень делает шаг навстречу Блейну и сминает своими холодными губами мягкие теплые губы брюнета, попутно отбирая у него сигарету и откидывая ее в сторону двери. И Блейн больше не контролирует себя, кладя одну свою руку на талию юноши, притягивая того поближе к своему телу. При соприкосновении их тел парень глухо выдыхает в губы Блейну и зарывается рукой в кудряшки брюнета где-то на затылке, сминая их в кулаке и слегка оттягивая его за волосы, чтобы дать себе доступ к кислороду. Его язык мягко скользит вдоль языка Блейна, заставляя его забыть обо всем и сосредоточиться на поцелуе. Брюнет подхватывает парня под коленями и, не рассчитав силу, впечатывает его в стенку напротив. Другая рука юноши скользит по гладкой ткани рубашки, пытаясь двумя пальцами расстегнуть пуговицы на ней. Медленно и неуклюже, постоянно срываясь, он все же расстегивает их все, и его рука направляется к ремню. Ладони Блейна ритмично сминают упругую задницу, а зубы мягко покусывают губы парня.

Со спущенными штанами, расстегнутой рубашкой и с парнем на руках, Блейн возвращается в вагон. Он не видит ничего перед собой, так как слишком занят ртом парня и не желает от него отрываться. Нащупав ногой ближайший ряд сидений, Блейн мягко опускает парня на них. Тот послушно садится, раздвинув ноги. Брюнет дарит ему пару легких скользящих поцелуев в губы и попутно стягивает с него джинсовку. Он аккуратно кладет ее рядом с сиденьем. Задирая края майки, он мягко царапает нежную кожу боков парня и снимает ее через его голову. Он легко толкает парня в грудь, призывая того лечь на спину, и после сделанного прижимается губами к его животу, скользя по нему языком, вырисовывая одному ему понятные узоры, при этом расстегивая ремень рваных темно-серых джинс. Юноша закрывает глаза, его дыхание учащается. Блейн приспускает его штаны вместе с нижним бельем, скользя губами ниже и освобождая твердый член парня. Он незамедлительно касается губами головки, смачивая ее слюной и медленно вбирает всю длину парня во влажный плен своего рта. Юноша судорожно вздыхает, слабо вскидывая бедрами куда-то вверх, резко впиваясь пальцами в спинки сидений так, что костяшки белеют. Блейн, обхватывая двумя пальцами основание члена, ускоряет темп, помогая при этом себе рукой, изредка принимая весь член в рот. Голова парня мечется по подушкам сидений, его горло сводит от частого дыхания, одна рука отцепляется от смятой подушки и забирается в волосы брюнета, другая рука, последовав примеру первой, помогает ему приподняться и удерживать свой вес в положении полусидя. Чувствуя приближение разрядки, тело юноши начинает судорожно дергаться, и Блейн, ощущая это, отрывается от занятия, тут же накрывая губы парня, забирая поцелуем разочарованный вздох. Руки юноши скользят по плечам Блейна, стягивая с него пиджак и рубашку, впиваясь в грубую кожу плеч брюнета. Блейн стонет, отрываясь от губ парня, и расстегивает свои штаны, приспуская их до середины бедра. Он облизывает свои два пальца и медленно вводит их в податливое тело парня, срывая с его губ стон боли, круговыми движениями продолжая его растягивать, Блейн находит губы юноши и старается заглушить приступ парня нежными поцелуями, но ничего не выходит, и он просто давит его стоны. Остановившись, Блейн отстраняется, смотря в закрытые глаза парня, со слезами в уголках глаз, он мягко проводит свободной рукой по ним, смахивая соленые капли. Парень открывает глаза, улыбается в ответ действиям Блейна и притягивает его к себе за голову для еще одного поцелуя. Он выходит грубым, они ударяются зубами, и Блейн, в очередной раз теряя голову, вытаскивает свои пальцы из парня, заменяя их своим членом. Медленно, миллиметром за миллиметром, он проникает в узкое тело парня, пока тот стонет со всхлипами, по которым невозможно понять, что чувствует юноша. Войдя во всю длину, Блейн останавливается в неуверенности, продолжать ли? Парень открывает глаза и недоуменно смотрит на брюнета, затем дерзкая усмешка на его губах и легкое движение бедрами навстречу Блейну. В этот момент брюнет отключает свой разум и с нарастающим темпом двигается внутри парня. Юноша, запрокинув голову, захлебывается стонами, не прекращая помогать ему движениями своих бедер. В идеально отточенном темпе Блейн лишь изредка видит эти голубые глаза, которые освещаются мигающей лампой, в свете которой они кажутся еще холодней, чем они есть на самом деле. Неожиданно лицо юноши застывает в выражении немого вопроса. Блейн не знает, о чем он хочет спросить, и непроизвольно останавливается. Он заворожено смотрит в затуманенные стеклянные глаза цвета неба, на растрепанные каштановые волосы, которые, если Блейну не изменяет память, еще полчаса назад были тщательно уложены. Парень приподнимается на локтях и делает еле ощутимое движение бедрами, призывая Блейна перевернуть два вспотевших, горячих тела. Брюнет медленно выполняет просьбу парня, не покидая его тела, и послушно устраивает поудобней свою слегка затекшую спину. Парень сверху выпрямляется, полностью насев на член Блейна, и прогибается в спине, хватаясь за бедро брюнета, и начинает медленно двигаться. Его бледные руки перемещаются на смуглую накаченную грудь брюнета, холодные длинные пальцы идеально ложатся на горячую рельефную поверхность, слегка сжимая вспотевшую кожу, холодя ее своими прикосновениями. В мигающем неживом свете Блейн не видит полной картины происходящего, в его памяти навсегда останутся обрывки хриплых вздохов, сходящих с пухлых губ, освещенных неестественным светом сломанной лампы, кажущимися из-за этого темно-синими. Парень ускоряет движения бедер, исступленно насаживаясь на твердый член, заставляя Блейна жадно глотать уже раскаленный воздух вагона. Брюнет ощущает себя в призрачной фантазии, которая еще совсем недавно подкидывала его уставшему мозгу пикантные картины, разве что сейчас его чувства реальны, и эти худые бедра действительно сжимают бока Блейна, эти холодные идеальные пальцы сминают кожу, оставляя побелевшие отметины. Блейн чувствует, как быстрый темп движений юноши начинает сбиваться, понемногу замедляясь. Парень пытается вернуть потерянный ритм, но у него ничего не выходит. Он понимает, что его бедра устали, по совершенному лбу стекает капля пота, которую парень, продолжая медленно двигаться, смахивает тыльной стороной ладони, дальше проводя пальцами по своим густым растрепанным волосам. Блейн, подхватывая одной рукой парня за ягодицы, другой придерживая его где-то возле лопаток, мягко укладывает перед собой, снова занимая ведущее положение. Цепкие пальцы парня обхватывают спину Блейна, оставляя на ней царапины, пробуждая в брюнете что-то звериное, и он с рыком в бешенном темпе вдалбливается в тело парня. Чувствуя разрядку, Блейн пытается протиснуть свою руку между их крепко прижатыми друг другу телами. Наконец, у него это выходит, и он обхватывает член парня и начинает двигать по нему рукой в том же темпе, что и входит в него. Юноша, задыхаясь от ощущений, поднимает свое тело и впивается поцелуем в уже давно искусанные губы брюнета, давя в них свой оргазмический стон и изливаясь себе на живот. Парень откидывается на спину, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Спустя пару движений Блейн кончает внутрь парня и выходит из него.

Они одеваются, не спеша, в полной тишине, которую нарушает только стук колес поезда. Никто из них не знает, что сказать друг другу, и они просто молча наслаждаются этой тишиной. Для них в ней есть все ответы на любые вопросы, которые могли бы возникнуть после произошедшего. Поезд, замедляя темп, прибывает на конечную станцию, о чем оповещает по-прежнему противный голос из динамика. Парни почти одновременно встают и расходятся в разные двери вагона. Выйдя из вагона и подкурив сигарету, холодный воздух помогает Блейну освежить свою голову и вернуться в реальность, вспоминая какой хаос его ждет на следующей неделе, но приятная истома в низу живота не дает забыть о произошедшем. Какое-то внутреннее чутье говорит Блейну, что эта их встреча не станет последней.

***

Блейн приходит, когда его поезд уже стоит на одиноком перроне, который выглядит завораживающе под этим легким снегопадом. Он медленно шагает по тонкому слою снега, который еще не успел растаять от перепада температуры, взволнованно оглядываясь на изредка проходящих мимо людей. Каждую пятницу его преследует мысль, что Он не придет, что пятница навсегда потеряет свой смысл, что они больше не увидят друг друга, только если где-то в толпе похожих серых лиц промелькнет идеальная укладка или клепанные плечи без шанса на взгляд, без шанса на разговор. Никто из них не знает, когда это началось, и никто не знает, когда это закончится. Сердце Блейна пропускает удар, заставляя его нервно сглотнуть. Не смотря на свое волнение, брюнет движется в сторону холодного вагона, который за это время своей, казалось бы, мертвой атмосферой стал для Блейна роднее собственного дома.

Он живет от пятницы до пятницы мгновениями мимолетного счастья от всплывающих яркими вспышками в его голове моментов с тем парнем, скачущем на нем. Никто из них не знает имен друг друга, никто из них не нуждается в этом. Блейн входит в темный вагон с по-прежнему сломанной мигающей лампой в конце, он чувствует его присутствие, его взгляд встречается с парой холодных голубых глаз, которые, кажется, ярко горят в пугающей темноте из-за специфического освещения. Блейн садится в начале вагона, несмотря на тот холод, что идет от двери, он боится приблизиться к этому затаившемуся существу. Он не собирается выходить в тамбур, а просто достает сигарету и чиркает колесиком зажигалки, добывая теплое пламя, которое, даже существуя всего одно мгновение, выглядит неуместным в этом холоде вагона. В голубых глазах застыл вызов, отчасти пылающий синевой глубоко промерзшего льда. Блейн не спешит его принимать, хотя чувствует всей своей кожей, покрывающейся колкими мурашками, как изголодался по бледному телу парнишки за тяжелую трудовую неделю, и он медленно затягивается, отворачиваясь с отстраненным взглядом к окну и отгоняя грязные мысли в дальний угол своего развращенного сознания. Корявые черные деревья мелькают за слегка запотевшим стеклом, Блейн не замечает их, смотря куда-то вдаль, туда, где заканчивается горизонт или начинается, он точно не знает, он вообще ничего точно не знает. Ему жутко холодно, но он не хочет одевать свое пальто, которое лежит скомканным на сиденье рядом, и совсем не видит смысла в этом предмете одежды, чувствуя на своей рубашке с двумя расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами плотоядный леденящий взгляд, но Блейн уже давно представил себе, как цепкие пальцы могли бы сдирать верхнюю одежду с его широких плеч. Воображение заставляет Блейна окончательно забыться, любезно подкидывая картины горячего секса. Он чувствует, как наливается его член волнующим возбуждением, как он давит на ширинку новых обтягивающих брюк от Армани. Блейн хочет его, этого парня, что скрывается где-то вдалеке вагона. Брюнет отрывается от окна, резко поворачиваясь в сторону, где сидел парень, но его там уже нет. Он стоит в проходе между сидениями, вес его тела перемещен на одну ногу, показывая, как он небрежно расслаблен, в его глазах по-прежнему вызов. Блейн не знает, что хочет сделать мальчишка, и поэтому, выпуская очередную порцию дыма, остается обездвиженным, боясь спугнуть парня.

Тонкие пальцы медленно расстегивают неизменную тонкую джинсовку, которая аккуратно соскальзывает с тонких худых плеч юноши, падая на пол и звеня от количества металла на ней. Парень, не спеша, медленной поступью, движется по проходу, каждый его шаг как будто под стук колес, его узкие бедра еле заметно покачиваются, сосредотачивая все внимание Блейна на себе. Парень обхватывает себя руками, снимая темно-зеленую майку, которая в свете лампы кажется черной, еще лучше контрастируя с его бледностью. Глаза парня – голубой лед, прожигают Блейна, руки юноши медленно скользят по худому телу, начиная от груди, задевая соски, перемещаясь на плоский живот и забираясь под ремень облегающих джинс. Парень выпускает руки из своих пока еще застегнутых штанов и шагает дальше, по-прежнему покачивая бедрами и задевая своими совершенными руками спинки сидений, его глаза просто впились в брюнета, а он сам застыл, его сигарета давно потухла, о чем сказал упавший столбик пепла. Парень вплотную подходит к Блейну, он взбирается на него сверху, ставя свои колени по бокам от брюнета.  
Блейн непроизвольно задерживает дыхание и закрывает веки, больше не в силах играть в гляделки, он чувствует, как холодные сухие губы скользят по его губам, как бедра парня изредка еле-еле соприкасаются с бедрами Блейна, как холодная тонкая кисть нежно гладит кожу лица, покрытую легкой щетиной. Парень льнет к нему всем телом, сминая его губы в требовательном поцелуе, свободная рука ползет к ширинке Блейна, идеально ложась на пах. Брюнет мычит в губы парня, тот улыбается в ответ, чувствуя, насколько сильно его хочет Блейн. Юноша убирает руку от плохо побритой щеки, перемещая ее на воротник рубашки, небрежно оттягивая его в сторону, в следующий момент Блейн чувствует, как горят его ключицы, от частых поцелуев этих холодных губ, как чужая рука нежно поглаживает его член через ткань. Он кладет свои руки на талию парня, но тот возмущенно хмыкнув, сбрасывает их, возвращаясь к свои действиям, и Блейн окончательно расслабляется. Хреново же он выглядит, раз парень решил сделать все сам. Брюнет чувствует холод на своем идеально накаченном животе, он опускает голову и натыкается на голубые глаза. Язык парня тем временем скользит по темным соскам брюнета, даже его воображение не могло такое себе представить. Юноша опускается все ниже, доходя до ремня, медленно и мягко целуя низ живота, заставляя брюнета резко вдыхать и выдыхать от приятного щекочущего чувства. Руки не спеша расстегивают брюки, оттягивают резинку боксеров. Блейн дергается от холода на своем члене, пока парень высвобождает его из пут одежды. Юноша смотрит в глаза брюнету, медленно проводя кончиком языка по всей длине его члена, начиная с основания и заканчивая головкой. На верхней части парень сосредотачивает больше внимания, обводя языком вокруг, вызывая у Блейна легкую аритмию. Губы обхватывают горячую плоть, обсасывая головку, взгляд парня настолько невинен, что Блейну не верится, что этот юноша может трахаться каждую пятницу с мужчиной, даже не зная его имени. Глаза парня отрываются от темных омутов Блейна, перемещаясь на член брюнета, юноша закусывает губу и в следующее мгновение накрывает его своим горячим ртом, вбирая в себя полностью. Он медленно движется, по мнению Блейна, слишком медленно. Юноша видит, как руки Блейна дергаются, отлипая от сидений, в рефлекторном побуждении положить их на голову парню и задать свой собственный темп. Парень понимает, что Блейн может сорваться, ускоряет движения, чувствуя, как его собственные джинсы болезненно давят на его член, как болят колени от неудобной позы и давно впившейся грубой ткани. Юноша останавливается, он уже не хочет медленно сводить с ума брюнета, он хочет большего, парень быстро расшнуровывает свои высокие кожаные ботинки, откидывая их куда-то в сторону. Он судорожно расстегивает железную пуговицу, сводя с ума Блейна, который сидит в расстегнутой рубашке, с вставшим членом наружу. Наконец, парень освобождает себя от одежды, представая перед Блейном в полной красе. Теперь ему хочется повалить объект своих желаний прямо на грязный пол вагона, но он давит свое намерение, его рука тянется к кейсу, лежащему рядом на сиденье, он выуживает оттуда небольшой тюбик смазки. Парень громко хмыкает и отбирает у Блейна тюбик, быстро открывая его и выдавливая себе немного на ладонь. Он опять встает на колени, чтобы одной рукой растянуть себя, а другой – смазать Блейна. Смазывание превращается в еще одну муку для брюнета, он видит, как парень сам себя растягивает, как его руки движутся в одном темпе: на члене Блейна и где-то между ног парня. Блейн хочет уже закричать, но парень как будто знает, что ему нужно, поднимается с колен и занимает исходное положение, расставляя свои ноги по бокам от брюнета, он аккуратно обхватывает член, мягко наводя его к отверстию, и медленно садится, с глухим стоном, сливающимся в унисон со стенанием Блейна. Он сидит пару секунд обездвижено с закрытыми глазами, затем он их открывает, и Блейн чувствует, как опять этот лед прожигает его изнутри. Юноша медленно привстает и вновь опускается. Блейн делает вдох, а затем – выдох. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, юноша теряется во тьме Блейна, и чтобы окончательно не утонуть в его бесконечных глазах, он тянется за поцелуем, ускоряя темп. Ему неудобно, да и Блейну недостаточно этого, так что брюнет подхватывает парня и усаживает его перед собой, яростно входя в хрупкое тело. Руки парня путаются в кудрявых темных волосах, ему кажется, что Блейн полностью опутал его своей тьмой. Брюнету кажется, что парень заковывает его в свой лед, оставляя ему лишь малое пространство, где можно еще существовать – мертвое помещение вагона. Блейн находится здесь всегда, каждую секунду мысленно, и физически полтора часа по пятницам. Он вдалбливается в юношу, покрывая его шею короткими поцелуями, слегка царапая своей щетиной. Парень выгибается навстречу движениям брюнета и старается развести ноги как можно шире, чтобы получить максимально возможное удовольствие. Его голова давно откинулась и неистово мечется в разные стороны, как будто в бреду. Грубым движением Блейн подхватывает затылок парня, находя в темноте холодную полоску губ и впиваясь в нее своими. Темп растет, руки юноши находят ягодицы Блейна, обхватывают их, парень чувствует, как сокращаются мышцы под его ладонями, он слышит хриплое дыхание у своего уха, сводящее его с ума. Он чувствует, как рука Блейна обхватывает его член, как резкими рывками он приближает его к разрядке. В оргазмическом стоне его голова поднимается на уровень головы Блейна, его тело отлипает от сидения, а руки инерционно сжимают сильнее ягодицы брюнета, он захлебывается своим стоном, кончая себе на живот. Блейн продолжает двигаться, расслабленный парень глубоко целует его, двигая бедрами в такт движениям брюнета. Руки Блейна одним рывком подтаскивают тело парнишки еще ближе к его телу, и он кончает внутрь юноши, падая на него. В голове Блейна сладкая пустота, которою он ждал всю неделю, он понимает, что надо выходить из парня и быстрее одеваться, так как скоро поезд прибудет на конечную станцию, но ему хочется продлить этот момент, потому что именно сейчас он чувствует себя по-настоящему живым. Но таковы их негласные правила, следуя им, Блейн пытается приподняться, что выйти из парня, но холодные тонкие руки обвивают его тело в крепком объятии, глаза Блейна резко расширяются, он не понимает, что происходит, и выпутывается из объятий. Он встает, нервно вытирает свой член влажной салфеткой, которую достал из своего снабженного кейса, бросает на пол мусор. Он не смотрит на парня, он не может поднять на него глаза. Блейн видит только его ноги, которые через десять минут уже одеты в джинсы и высокие ботинки. Полностью одетый брюнет сидит напротив, уставившись в окно, как будто говоря всем телом, что ничего между ним и этим парнем нет. Он слышит разочарованный вздох юноши, он не понимает, что происходит.

Поезд медленно прибывает. За окном мелькают столбы линий передач, людей нет, как будто все вымерли. Снег одинокими крупными хлопьями ложится на темный асфальт. Блейну проще смотреть в неизвестность, чем на своего ежепятничного любовника. Поезд останавливается. Оба по-прежнему сидят, не сдвинувшись с места. Проходит пару минут, как они почти одновременно поднимаются, понимая, что сидеть здесь и играть в молчаливые игры – это не выход. Они идут по проходу. Юноша немного впереди. Блейн буравит его ссутуленную спину, его клепанные плечи, его точеные ноги. Парень выпрыгивает из дверей вагона и поворачивает в свою сторону, даже не оглядываясь. Блейн поворачивает в свою. Он не понимает, почему шаги даются так тяжело, его ноги не подъемны. Он не понимает, что ноет в груди. Он боится, что больше не увидит его, но упрямо делает шаг вперед, не смотря на всю тяжесть в ногах. Разочарованный вздох парня бесконечно прокручивается в голове Блейна, сводя его с ума. Он не может это выбросить, избавиться от этого. Ноги сами останавливаются. Блейн медленно оборачивается. Он видит вдалеке застывшую фигуру с нелепо огромными плечами и тонкими ногами. Блейн не двигается. Они стоят так пару минут прежде, чем парень вдалеке садится на скамейку, предварительно стряхнув снег. Он смотрит себе в ноги, его руки сами по себе вечно холодные, сейчас находятся в карманах тонкой джинсовки, которая совсем не прибавляет им тепла. Наконец, он видит пару дорогих туфель, которые останавливаются рядом с ним. Парень поднимает свои голубые глаза, сталкиваясь с тьмой в глазах брюнета. Тот протягивает руку, хватая парня за локоть и заставляя того вытащить свою замерзшую конечность из кармана, обхватывает ее своим теплом и тащит за собой.


End file.
